


Can't you deduce it?

by demonhunterknight



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, Puppy Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 08:14:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16364171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonhunterknight/pseuds/demonhunterknight





	Can't you deduce it?

You flopped down into the worn armchair, much to Sherlock's annoyance and John's apparent amusement, you ignored the glares he was giving you and made yourself comfortable. It was amusing to watch Sherlock when you were annoying him, it was just downright adorable, and John's added comments made the situation funnier.

"What's wrong Sherlock, scared of y/n?" He asked in a mocking tone.

"No, don't be ridiculous, why would I be scared of y/n?" He shot back at John.

 

You sat watching the two bicker for a while and eventually tuned out, your gaze flickering to the newspaper in front of you, with a small intake of breath you read one of the sub articles, of which the featured story was...

 

**London's Detective Has A Secret Lover**

 

You carried on reading, starting to frown. Who the hell was Sherlock dating. You had heard nothing of this from Sherlock, and if John new he wouldn't be able to keep it a secret. So you kept on reading, your eyes widening at at every line.

 

"What the hell!" You exclaimed. Sherlock and John both turned to you. John's face a mix of surprise and Sherlock's a one of confusion.

"What's wrong?" John asked.

"The bloody press think Sherlock and I are dating, that's what's wrong!" You said, John glanced down at the newspaper you were reading in shock and Sherlock stepped forward snatching it from your grasp.

 

"It's only a story to gain more reader y/n, why would it bother you? The press write about us all the time" Sherlock stated dully. You stared at your hands in embarrassment a slight blush beginning to creep across your face.

"I-It doesn't I just...." You began but trailed off.

"You just what?" John questioned. With that you stood up and walked over to Sherlock snatching the newspaper back. You glared down at it and chucked it into the fireplace. You didn't bother looking at Sherlock knowing he was watching you with curiosity.

 

"I'm going out" You said.

"Where?" John asked with a surprised look. You looked back at them and said.

"Just out okay!" You snapped, you glanced back and muttered and apology, and with that you walked out of 221B and out into the street.

 

You cursed under your breath wondering why you bothered to say anything and kept walking, unbeknown to you that Sherlock was following you a short while behind. You heard quick footsteps and turned around, staring as Sherlock joined your side.

 

"You don't want to give the press ideas" You muttered. Sherlock glanced at you.

"Do I?" He asked, you stopped at this and stared. You shook your head and continued walking. You felt an arm touch your shoulder and sighing you stopped again.

"What is it Sherlock"

"I should be asking you that" He said looking down at you, you looked away blushing again.

"Can't you just deduce it or whatever... It's what you do best isn't it?" You said softly. 

 

This was it, this was happening whether you liked it or not. He was going to find out, find out your biggest, darkest secret. A secret you had kept because you knew it would never be accepted by him.

" _Oh_ " You glanced up for a second, taking in Sherlock's look of shock, the recognition flickered across his face and you looked back down.

 

You felt a hand cup your chin and your head shot up but before you could speak a pair of lips covered your own. You gasped slightly and closed your eyes. This couldn't be happening.... But it was.

 

A few moments later and it was over, you stared at Sherlock a small grin tugging at the corner of his lips and you blushed again.

"Well, I think we should head back now don't you?" Sherlock asked, taking your hand in his, you nodded and the both of you walked back towards Baker Street.

 

~~Extended ending~~

"Oh, thank God, the sexual tension was killing me" Mrs.Hudson exclaimed when she saw your hand tightly grasped in Sherlock's.

"I'll ask John if he wants to have a cuppa downstairs with me shall I" She said with a wink, wandering off calling out John's name.


End file.
